MILIKKU
by baeklah
Summary: Karena ulah sepupunya, kehidupan Naruto berubah. Shikamaru harus bekerja keras kali ini. Semua tak sama. Aku tak ingin melakukannya.
1. Chapter 1

Olla sudah pernah bilang Olla penggemar Shikamaru kan. He he... ini Shikafemnaru ala Olla. Walau Olla tau, hanya sedikit reader yang suka shikafemnaru. But, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

**MILIKKU.**

**Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikafemnaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance,hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Lemon hambar, lime,EYD masih belajar, OOC, abal-abal gaje dll**

**GAK SUKA?**

**SILAHKAN BACK.**

Kulit tan berbalut kaos tipis pendek tanpa lengan itu meliuk lincah dan indah mengikuti setiap detuman musik.

Pinggang ramping yang selalu terlihat saat menari mengangkat tangan bagai sedang menggoda untuk disentuh. Kakinya bergerak seirama. Setiap akhir gerakannya menyentak bagai menegaskan sesuatu.

Naruto -nama gadis itu, hanya memakai hot pants yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda kalau ini akan berakhir. Sampai seorang pria berambut hitam yang di ikat tinggi masih berseragam sekolah KIHS datang mengintrupsi. Mematikan musik yang menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Berjalan mendekat mengabaikan tatapan marah Naruto.

Berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto dan memeluknya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto. Naruto tak berontak juga tak membalas. Mengizinkan sang kekasih memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya dan ia menikmatinya.

.

.

Seragam sekolah yang kebesaran itu membalut tubuh mungilnya, kaca mata tebal menyamarkan kemolekan wajah dan bola mata saphirenya, rambutnya pirang keemasan sepanjang pinggul diikat twintails.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu menuju atap. Membuka pelan melangkah ke atap dan menutupnya kembali. Sejenak ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekat ke seorang pria yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru saat merasakan pelukan di lehernya dari belakang, ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Aku ada urusan Shika..." Jawab Naruto mengecup pipi Shika pelan kemudian mengitari kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lumutan menunggumu." Rajuk Shikamaru pura-pura ngambek.

"Tapi kau tetap menungguku Shika... bahkan sampai kau benar-benar lumutan." Ucap Naruto geli menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru.

" Kau terlalu PD nyonya Nara..." Ucap Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Yee... sejak kapan aku menikah denganmu rusa pemalas..." Ucap Naruto pura-pura marah.

"Mana bento untukku?" Tanya Shikamaru merubah alur.

"Jatuh." Jawab Naruto ketus, teringat kejadian dilab bahasa saat ia ingin menemui Shikamaru.

"Hm...siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru ambigu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa... maaf aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Jawab Naruto. Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Naruto, menunduk dan mengecup bibir ranum Naruto sekilas.

"Kau tak ahli dalam berbohong." Ujar Shikamaru. Naruto hanya menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru memang pria yang baik walau sering terkesan tak peduli. Tapi jangan coba buat dia marah, karena apa saja hal merugikan yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, ia akan berubah mengerikan.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat Shikamaru dan duduk dipangkuannya. Dan sekarang kaca mata tebalnya sudah dilepas seenaknya.

"Mau apa kau rusa mesum?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku lapar... butuh asupan energi." Jawabnya tersenyum aneh langsung meraup bibir mungil Naruto. Mengecup beberapa kali, jilat dan hisap, menggoda Naruto yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya memberi izin Shikamaru memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto terhanyut kedalam ciuman panas Shikamaru, sampai ia mengalungkan lengannya dan mendorong kepala Shikamaru dari belakang.

Ingat satu hal! Jangan berkelakuan mesum di tempat umum dan atap sekolah termasuk tempat umum yang bisa didatangi orang lain kapan saja.

**SIING-**

Dan beruntunglah pasangan ShikaNaru yang punya ketajaman insting. Mereka segera menyudahi kegiatan mereka saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

"Pengganggu." Gumam Shikamaru tak suka.

"Oh, pasangan 'Rusa dan kutu buku' rupanya." Ejek Sasuke yang baru datang bersama selir pinknya. Sedangkan Sakura-sang selir hanya terkikik anggun menanggapi guyonan Sasuke, sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Sasuke.

" Oh. Hai pangeran ayam." Balas Shikamaru bosan, membuat Naruto yang sudah kembali pakai kaca mata terkekeh lucu.

"Pergilah dari sini sebelum kalian menonton adegan dewasa." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan sambil berkacak pinggang. Sayangnya ShikaNaru cuek bebek, mereka malah asik didunianya sendiri-pura-pura tidur.

Sakura jengkel tapi berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sedang bermain handphone.

"Sasuke-kun... ayo kita lanjut." Ajaknya manja kembali bergelayut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?!" Teriaknya. "Maaf bila aku salah..." sambungnya mencoba mengejar Sasuke, namun tak diubris sampai Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan hah?!" Berangnya membuka topeng anggunnya.

"Bahkan seorang Sasuke yang terkenal playboy tak sudi bersama denganmu." Ejek Naruto.

"Diam kau kutu buku!" Geram Sakura.

"Kenapa hm?" Tantang Naruto.

" Berani kau hah...!" Tunjuk Sakura tak sopan.

"Ehem." Intrupsi Shikamaru menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya Shika-kun? Ia hanya gadis cupu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kau pasti sudah memasang guna-gunakan kutu buku?" Tuduhnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya tajam dari balik kaca matanya dan melenggang pergi.

"Bahkan kau hanya seorang pengec- ut." Teriak Sakura namun melambat di kata terakhirnya karena merasa aura gelap dari Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu Haruno. Tak seujung rambutpun kau lebih baik dari Naruto." Ucapnya sengit dan melenggang pergi menyusul Naruto, meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang mencak-mencak sambil marah-marah pada angin berhembus.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Shikamaru sudah berada di depan pintu kelas XI-A menunggu Naruto keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengendus jengkel melihat tatapan tertarik para adik kelasnya. Siapa yang tak kenal si jenius Nara, ia berhasil meraih juara pertama saat lomba Sains tingkat Internasional di Jerman tahun lalu.

Disisi lain Naruto sedang membereskan buku-bukunya bersiap untuk pulang. Ia dalam suasana cukup baik sekarang.

Naruto melangkah pasti keluar kelas. Namun ia tak menyadari sebelah kaki juugo-teman sekelasnya sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat ingin melewati Juugo yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh yang langsung disambut gelak tawa beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada didalam kelas. Ia meringis memegang kepalanya yang terantuk pinggir meja.

"Oh, maafkan aku Uzumaki-san..." Ucap Juugo sok menyesal. Ia mendekat kearah Naruto, menendang tas Naruto yang tergetak dilantai membuat beberapa buku Naruto tercecer. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih buku dan tas miliknya.

"Upss aku tak sengaja~" Ucap Juugo lagi namun malah sengaja menginjak beberapa buku Naruto sambil menyerigai lebar mengundang tawa teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi. Mereka menikmati pertunjukan Juugo.

Naruto hanya diam, matanya menatap sedih beberapa bukunya. 'Percuma,berteriak menghentikan mereka juga percuma.' Batin Naruto.

"Brengsek!"

**DUGK**

**BRUKK**

" Juugo!" Teriak seisi kelas kecuali Naruto. Mata Saphire itu terbelalak kaget melihat Shikamaru berada dalam kelasnya.

Kini Shikamaru berjalan mendekat padanya. Kelas yang tadinya masih ramai itu kini tahu, Shikamaru sedang marah besar saat ini. Terlihat dari matanya yang memerah dan alis yang ditekuk. Naruto tak suka Shika yang ini.

Shikamaru berjongkok tepat dihadapan Naruto, menyibak poni Naruto pelan. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar gemerutuk gigi Shikamaru. Dahinya tidak berdarah, mungkin sedikit membiru saja.

Segera Shikamaru membereskan buku-buku Naruto menyelempangkan tas Naruto dibahunya dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju UKS. Sejenak pandangannya bertemu dengan Juugo yang sedang dibantu teman-temannya berdiri. Tatapannya kian menajam, entah kenapa Juugo serasa melihat monster hitam yang besar di belakang Shika. Hal itu cukup membuatnya takut walau berusaha ia sembunyikan. Shikamaru memutuskan pandangan mereka saat merasakan Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke lehernya. Ia mendesah sekejap dan segera melenggang pergi.

**UKS**

Sesampai di UKS, Shikamaru segera mengompres luka di dahi Naruto. Sedari tadi mereka hanya terdiam tak bersuara, hanya Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan kompres ditangannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto akhirnya menghentikan gerakan Shikamaru. Ia menggenggam tangan Shika yang mengambang di udara hendak mengompres dahi Naruto.

Shikamaru tak menjawab ia melepas genggaman tangan Naruto pelan dan mengembalikan alat-alat yang tadi dipakainya.

Saat berbalik, Shikamaru melihat Naruto mengelus-elus dahinya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Disibaknya poni Naruto melihat bekas membiru yang mulai berkurang.

"Ini tidak akan membengkak." Ucapnya memberi kecupan ringan di dahi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi.

"Terimma kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Gendong~" Pinta Naruto manja.

"Ck, kepalamu pasti sudah eror karna terbentur tadi." Ejek Shikamaru. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Gendong sayang~" Ucap Naruto bersikeras sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru mendengus namun tetap membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto.

"Ayo."Ajak Shikamaru malas tapi disambut sorak gembira Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dikelasku?" Tanya Naruto setelah di gendongan Shikamaru.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Tumben, emang tak ada tugas?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shika singkat, Naruto hanya menganguk mengerti. Karena biasanya, Shikamaru tak pernah menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, ia akan menuju laboratorium sekolah mengerjakan proyek barunya.

.

"Naru..." panggil Shika pelan sambil berjalan.

"hm?" Tanggab Naruto.

"Kadang aku berfikir, lebih baik kita menyudahi penyamaran ini." Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Shika.

"Tidak Shika. Bila semua terbongkar, kejadian dulu akan terulang kembali." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tak mau mengorbankanmu."

.

.

**TBC**

**Jangan bully sayya...**


	2. Chapter 2

He he... maaf lama ya...Olla tak menyangka bakalan banyak yang baca. Terimakasih buat semua yang baca apalagi menyempatkan untuk riview,fav &amp; fol... ^-^

SELAMAT MEMBACA~

**DISC : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SHIKAFEMNARU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT**

**RATING : M**

**WARNING : Lemon dan lime hambar, Fem NARU, OOC, EYD masih belajar, TYPO (s) Dll**

**TAK SUKA? TEKAN BACK!**

Kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas atau blazer warna blackblue, dasi panjang berwarna senada untuk laki-laki dan dasi seperti pita besar namun pas untuk perempuan. Celana blackblue dan rok yang sedikit lebih muda berkotak-kotak dengan aksen sedikit renda unik di bawah rok yang mempermanis penampilan siswi di Konoha lnternational Hight School.

Hari ini seharusnya para siswa dan siswi menggunakan seragam lengkap dan rapi. Namun ada seorang gadis yang mengenakan dres mini warna merah bertali spageti yang memperlihatkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjangnya berjalan santai di antara koridor sekolah. Rambut merah sebahu miliknya tergerai cantik, kacamata bermerek tergantung apik di hidung mancungnya. Kalau ditebak, usianya pasti sama dengan siswi SMA biasa. Hal itu sukses membuat si gadis menjadi sorotan mata orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi objek perhatian, ia malah sengaja tebar pesona dengan membalas setiap sapaan genit para siswa yang dilewatinya. Sesekali mata rubynya berkedip centil disertai serigaian menggoda di bibir merah cherynya untuk membalas godaan para siswa yang dilewatinya. Ouh, sungguh gadis nakal.

Langkah gemulainya terhenti saat seorang siswa berambut abu-abu muda, berbola mata ungu dengan gaya lebay angkuh menghangi jalan dengan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menaikan sebelah alis bingung, sigadis mencoba memperhatikan siapa pemuda dihadapannya. Mata cantiknya mulai memberi nilai.

Dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepalanya.

la kenal pria ini, Suigetsu putra sepasang pejabat tinggi. Bahkan ibunya terkenal sebagai salah satu wanita karier yang sukses.

Seketika senyum manis menggoda tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

" Ada urusan apa Houzuki-san?" Mulainya lembut.

" Kau kenal aku nona cantik?" Tanya bingung Suigetsu namun tetap stay cool ala dia. Karena seingatnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

" Tentu. Anda cukup terkenal untuk kalangan bangsawan Houzuki-san." Jawabnya, Suigetsu tersipu salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Ah, jangan terlalu formal nona-"

" Karin. Uzumaki Karin, salam kenal." sambung Karin sedikit membungkuk.

" oh, baiklah Karin-chan... panggil aku Suigetsu saja." Ucap Suigetsu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" Baiklah Suigetsu-kun" Balas Karin tak kalah ramah.

.

.

**Ruangan Kepala Sekolah**

" Apa maksud semua ini nona?" Tanya Kakashi-kepala sekolah kepada Karin yang sedang duduk santai diseberang meja mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Kakashi.

" Ini perintah bibi. Kau tinggal menurut saja." Jawabnya tak sopan.

Sejenak Kakashi memijit pangkal hidungnya, kemudian kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran laporan/perintah di hadapannya. Ia menatap Karin penuh selidik. Karin balas menantang dalam diam.

Mendesah lelah, Kakashi mengambil Handpone dalam laci dan mulai mengetik sederet nomor yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Namun lama menunggu dan berkali-kali diulangi, tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

" Bibi sedang sibuk. Nanti saat ada waktu luang, beliau yang akan memberi tahu sendiri kepada anda." ucap Karin segera berdiri dan melenggang pergi.

Kakashi terdiam memandang handpone dan map coklat dimeja kerjanya bergantian. Mendesah pasrah, ia mulai mengemas kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

" Rasanya lebih baik jadi pelayan dari pada menjadi seorang kepala sekolah~" Gumamnya lesu.

Hatake Kakashi, sebenarnya seorang kepala pelayan di kediaman utama Namikaze atau tangan kanan Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina. Profesinya berubah sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat Bos besarnya mengetahui putri tunggalnya sekolah di KIHS. Putrinya yang keras kepala dan susah diatur.

Saat itu juga, ia diresmikan jadi kepala sekolah di KIHS sekaligus menjadi bodyguard si nona muda secara diam-diam. Karena sejauh ini, nona mudanya itu belum tahu keberadaannya.

" Kini dua nona muda..." Gumamnya malas menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi jika diperhatikan dari samping, ia terlihat sedang membaca buku bersampul orange yang entah apa isinya.

.

.

Lapangan hijau yang luas, menjadi objek yang menenangkan di sepanjang mata memandang. Tempat biasa bagi orang-orang bangsawan untuk berolahraga atau untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang seorang pria bertopi putih yang menutupi rambut pirang oranyenya sedang mencoba berkonsenstrasi dengan tongkat golf digenggamannya. Mata coklat mudanya membidik tajam sebuah tiang pendek berbendera segitiga kecil diujungnya, tepatnya kelubang kecil dibawahnya.

Memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap memukul bola golf di bawahnya. Mata coklat itu mengikuti gerak laju bola melayang yang sudah dipukulnya.

Seketika bibir tipisnya menyerigai senang saat melihat bola kecil itu, sukses masuk kedalam lubang sasaran.

Namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh getaran handphone disaku celananya.

.

.

.

Jus orange, dua porsi cake dan segelas kopi, tertata rapi di meja cafe mewah tempat dua orang pemuda tampan ini untuk bertemu. Mereka tidak sedang kencan, karena berbagai alat tulis dan buku ada dikursi sebelah mereka.

" Juugo, kalau tugas kimia kita bagaimana?" Tanya Suigetsu sedikit mengintip dari buku dihadapannya.

Juugo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dipangkuannya. Sebuah pena cair ia mainkan dijari-jarinya.

" Kalau tugas kimia harus ke laboratorium ya. Kita kerumah pamanku saja, kalau tidak salah pamanku punya formula yang kita butuhkan." Jawab Juugo santai, kemudian menyeruput kopi yang sudah hangat dihadapannya.

" Kenapa harus ke rumah pamanmu? Kita bisa ambil dari lab disekolahkan." Ucap Suigetsu.

" Jangan banyak omong, di tempat pamanku saja. Siapa tahu yang disekolah sudah habis dipakai siswa lain." Jawab Juugo sedikit keras.

" Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya memberi pendapat saja." Ucap Suigetsu sewot sambil melahap cake vanila di hadapannya.

Juugo hanya mendengus kasar,mulai mengemasi buku dan alat tulis miliknya.

" Kau mau ikut atau tidak." Tanyanya segera beranjak menyampirkan tas dipunggungnya. Suigetsu menyempatkan meminum orange jusnya sebelum berlari menyusul Juugo.

.

" Hei Juugo, tadi pagi aku bertemu gadis cantik di sekolah." Curhat Suigetsu mengisi perjalanan mereka.

" ck, matamu selalu jelalatan kalau sudah melihat gadis cantik Sui." Ejek Juugo.

" Hiee, aku pria normal kawan, wajar aku menyukai wanita cantik." Jawab Suigetsu merangkul Juugo yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Bukannya targetmu nona Yamanaka dikelas X itu heh?"

"Ah, kudengar kabar dia sudah dicicipi si tuan Uchiha itu." Ucap Suigetsu ketus. Juugo hanya mengangguk cuek.

" Ya, pesona dan kekayaannya membuat banyak wanita dengan suka rela mengangkang dihadapannya." Jawab Juugo sinis.

" Termasuk wanita pink pujaanmu itu." Sambung Suigetsu santai membuat Juugo mendorongnya keras dan hendak menonjoknya.

" huwo... Woles my friend..." Ucap Suigetsu kembali mendekat ke arah Juugo yang menatap tajam dirinya.

" Kita sudah kenal satu sama lain, tidak perlu marah begitu." Ucapnya Santai kembali merangkul bahu Juugo dan menepuknya beberapa kali.

Juugo membuang nafas keras sebelum melepas rangkulan Suigetsu kasar.

" Dia tak seperti itu Sui. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya." Ucap Juugo berjalan lebar meninggalkan Suigetsu dibelakangnya.

Suigetsu mendengus kasar melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Seharusnya ia tak membawa topik cerita ini. Sahabatnya akan sangat sensitif bila sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Cinta pertama sahabatnya. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya yang terjebak cinta buta pada gadis yang tidak tepat-menurutnya itu.

" Hei! Tunggu aku..." teriaknya mengejar Juugo yang berjalan menjauh ke arah parkir.

.

.

.

Jam dipergelangan tangan Shikamaru sudah mengarah ke pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartementnya. Hari sudah larut malam, tapi ia masih saja mengenakan serangam KIHS dengan jas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya.

la menekan beberapa nomor yang menjadi kunci apartemennya.

Kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu berhenti sebelum menyentuh lantai apartement.

Wangi dan bersih.

Seketika senyum lebar langsung merekah diwajah yang kelihatan lelah itu. la memang lelah, sangat lelah.

Tapi sekarang semua serasa hilang entah kemana.

Dengan cepat ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Kakinya melangkah pelan namun lebar menyusuri tempat tinggalnya yang terbilang sederhana namun nyaman.

Nyaman, karena selalu ada malaikat baik hati yang selalu bersedia memperbaiki kapal pecah miliknya itu. Sungguh, pemuda ini merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Sepi

Dari kamar, ruang tamu, dapur dan di balkon pun tidak ada.

Shikamaru mendesah kecewa. Tadinya ia berharap menemukan malaikat pirangnya disini. Tapi sepertinya ia belum beruntung. Malaikatnya tidak ada di apartement miliknya.

Menguap lebar, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah dapur. la belum makan apa-apa dari tadi siang. Sekarang perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan. Bahkan cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo minta makan.

Senyum hangat kembali tercetak di wajah tampannya, saat melihat beberapa makanan sederhana namun terlihat lezat tersaji apik dibawah tudung nasi. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Shikamaru segera duduk dan melahap makanan dengan hikdmat.

.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar dipinggulnya. Kedua tangannya menghusap - husapkan handuk ke seluruh tubuhnya agar segera kering. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat tinggi kini tergerai begitu saja menambah nilai plus pada ketampanannya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke lemari pakaiannya dan segera berganti dengan pakaian tidur berbahan katun.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu memilih bersandar di kepala kasur king size dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru terpejam sejenak. la turun dari kasur dan mulai keluar kamar secara perlahan.

Mata hitam pemuda itu menajam, menyapu seluruh isi apartemennya. la keluar kamar bukan tanpa alasan. Saat membaca tadi, ia mendengar bunyi 'bruukk' dengan jelas. Mungkin benda jatuh? Entahlah, tapi ia yakin bukan tikus atau kucing yang melakukannya.

la tidak melihara kucing.

tikus? la yakin hewan kecil itu tidak berani memasuki apartementnya. Kenapa? karena terakhir kali tikus masuk apartementnya adalah saat pertama kali ia menempati apartement ini. Tikuspun akan berfikir seratus kali untuk masuk kesini. Jika si tikus berhasil masukpun harus bersiap menjadi objek percobaan gila yang Shikamaru lakukan.

Apa?

Entahlah.

' Dari perpustakaan.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu memilih bersandar pada salah satu rak buku diperpustakaan miliknya. Mata hitamnya bersinar lembut saat memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda asal sedang duduk dilantai bersandarkan kaki meja di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, kini sedang sibuk membolak-balik lembaran buku dipangkuannya. Sesekali alisnya ditekuk dan dinaikkan sebelah terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Sebuah pensil ia mainkan di mulutnya menjadi pelampiasan ke frustasiannya. Beberapa buku tebal berserak disekitarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Perlu bantuan?" Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, tepat di samping kiri Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget sampai refleks melempar buku tebalnya tepat kena kepala Shikamaru.

"aw... apa yang kau lakukan Naru!" Ringis Shikamaru melindungi kepalanya, takut dengan serangan susulan.

Naruto yang masih kesal balas mendelik sambil bertolak pinggang tanda marah. Kemudian mengambil buku yang dilemparkannya tadi dan lanjut belajar di meja terdekat mengabaikan Shikamaru.

"Masih banyak?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut, kini ia berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat tugas Naruto lebih dekat.

"Dua soal lagi."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tidak,"

" Kau tidak bertanya kapan aku pulang?"

"hm."

"Dear~"

"hm"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan serigai nakalnya. Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Naruto erat dari belakang, mengecup punggungnya yang terbalut kaos tipis berkali-kali dengan sensual, sukses mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto.

Naruto mengeram marah, berharap Shikamaru segera menghentikan ulahnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Shikamaru malah dengan jahilnya menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Naruto. Tangan nakalnya segera merayap ke atas mencari gundukan kenyal kesukaannya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan. Buku dan pensil sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Mata saphirenya terpejam erat, pipinya sudah memerah, perutnya geli dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ah, dia merindukan sentuhan ini. la membuka matanya yang nampak sayu, mencoba melirik pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengecup memberi tanda di punggungnya yang terbuka.

Naruto tak tahan, ia kembali memejamkan mata indahnya, membuang nafas pelan yang malah mengeluarkan desah 'aahh' dari bibir merah tipisnya sukses membuat serigaian Shikamaru merekah.

"Menikmatinya sayang?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan Naruto. Naruto mendecih menggeliat resah.

"Hentikan rusa mesum." desisnya pelan mengancam. Namun seakan tuli, Shikamaru malah sengaja meremas dada Naruto keras.

"arrght, dasar rusa mesum!" Geram Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Shikamaru agar menjauh. Kenapa pria ini tidak peka? Dia sedang kesal.

" Sakit-sakit... dear." Teriak lirih Shikamaru, spontan melepas serangannya dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Posisi sekarang, posisi duduk Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berlawanan arah, namun dengan badan sampai wajah yang saling berhadapan (mereka duduk di kursi panjang tanpa sandaran). Dengan tangan Naruto yang masih setia menempel (jambak) dirambut hitam Shikamaru untuk menjaga jarak.

"Menyingkirlah rusa mesum." Desis Naruto.

"Kau mengacuhkanku dear."

" Kau lihat aku sedang belajar!"

" Tapi kau terlalu cuek dear... aku tak suka itu."

Naruto mendengus kemudian melepas jambakannya, merapikan kembali kaos yang dikenakannya sebelum duduk tegap dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, kemudian menatap Shikamaru penuh selidik.

"Kenapa pulang larut?" mulainya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sebelum menguap lebar dan menghusap lehernya yang terasa kaku.

" Maaf dear, kau tahu aku sedang melakukan eksperimen baru." Jawab Shikamaru pelan. "Tapi aku pulang jam sepuluh kok." jelasnya.

"Tepatnya sepuluh lewat seperempat menit." Balas Naruto.

"Ne, sebenarnya sepuluh menit-"

" Bodo! Kau terlambat pulang. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak sore tadi, bahkan aku sudah mengirimi mu pesan berkali-kali dan tak satupun kau balas! Kalau kau sudah bosan padaku, katakan saja!" Ucap Naruto mengebu dengan intonasi tinggi. Nafasnya memburu dengan mata yang berlinang.

Manik hitam Shikamaru terbelalak lebar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak kala mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

" Gomen." Ucap Shikamaru lirih menundukkan kepala. Naruto berbalik badan, menolak melihat wajah sedih Shikamaru. Ia pantas marah. Karena tidak seharusnya Shikamaru membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama. Walau dari awal memang ia tidak memberi tahu kedatangannya.

Sadar akan hal itu, terbersit rasa bersalah dihati Naruto. Namun egonya menolak untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf dear, baterai hpku habis dan aku ada urusan dikediaman profesor Mizuki." Ucap Shikamaru pelan, mendekat pada Naruto dan mendekapnya lembut. la tersenyum tipis saat merasa tubuh Naruto tersentak saat dipeluknya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku hm." sambungnya menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher jenjang Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat resah, rasa bersalah kian memenuhi hatinya. Hatinya sesak ingin minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang kini sedang mendekapnya. Namun ia hanya diam membisu.

"Dear~" Bisik Shikamaru membalik badan Naruto perlahan.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, namun Naruto enggan menatap Shikamaru. la menunduk dan diam, tapi tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Seyum lembut masih melekat diwajah pemuda bermarga Nara itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Naruto untuk melihat wajah manisnya. la tahu Naruto merasa bersalah sekarang. Walau tanpa kata-kata atau kalimat yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Naruto membuka mata perlahan saat merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut didahinya. Kini manik saphire itu berlinang saat bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitam Shikamaru yang menatapnya lembut.

"hm, kau mau memaafkanku Naru?" Bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Shikamaru dan menariknya mendekat. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka sebelum mulai mengecupnya sensual.

Shikamaru tidak membalas, ia hanya menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Ia membuka mulutnya, memberi akses untuk Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Pemuda itu tahu betul, ini cara Naruto meminta maaf tanpa kata. Dua tahun bersama, cukup untuk dia mengenal gadis pujaannya.

Shikamaru mendekap Naruto lebih erat, dan mulai membalas ciuman panas Naruto. Kemudian mengendongnya agar duduk ditepi meja yang tingginya sepinggang Naruto.

Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan Shikamaru sudah melepas baju kaos dan hotpants miliknya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam warna orange. Shikamaru pun sudah dalam keadaan naked.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mecoba menahan desahan saat tangan kanan Shikamaru dengan lihai memainkan puting kirinya. Jari-jari tangan kirinya bergerilya di antara selangkangan Naruto.

"aahh..." Tapi sepertinya lepas juga.

"Keluarkan sayang~ aku suka mendengar suaramu." bisik suara baritone tertahan Shikamaru. Namun terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali sibuk memberi tanda disekujur tubuh Naruto. Leher, dada, perut sampai sekitar selangkangan gadisnya.

Jilat, gigit dan hisap. Berkali-kali dilakukan pemuda itu yang dijawab desahan-desahan erotis Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas saat Shikamaru sedikit menjauh. Mata saphirenya membulat lucu saat sadar dirinya sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. 'Sejak kapan?' batinnya.

"Shi-ka,"

"ya dear~"

Manik saphire Naruto menatap sayu Shikamaru yang kini sama telanjang seperti dirinya. Shikamaru kembali mendekap Naruto. Melingkarkan kaki jenjang berkulit tan itu dipinggangnya dan menindihnya di atas meja.

Kini perpustakaan mini milik Shikamaru dipenuhi erangan dan desahan dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat berbeda di hari yang sama.**

Sebuah klup malam mewah yang didirikan si Uchiha bungsu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang diberi nama Taka ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

Berbagai minuman beralkohol dengan merk-merk ternama tepajang rapi di dalam rak.

Orang-orang menari mengikuti setiap detuman musik dengan diterangi lampu remang kelap-kelip. Tempat ini biasa dikunjungi orang-orang berbagai usia untuk bersenang-senang melepas penat. Tentu anak-anak dilarang masuk.

.

Di lantai atas terdapat sebuah kamar. Tidak pernah ada yang berani naik ke lantai atas tanpa seizin Sasuke. Karena ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi milik pria berjulukan prince ice itu.

Dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu ketenangan Uchiha!

Didalam ruangan nampak remang, hanya beberapa cahaya lampu kecil yang menyala.

Kini disofa panjang berwarna coklat tua, Sasuke duduk santai dengan kaki dilebarkan. Segelas wine dimainkan digengamannya. Dan seorang wanita berbaju mini kurang bahan, berjongkok dibawah sedang memainkan juniornya.

Bibir tipisnya mendesis nikmat saat gadis yang baru dikenalnya dua jam yang lalu ternyata lihai memainkan juniornya.

Perhatian Sasuke terlalihkan saat mendengar dering handpone miliknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handponenya bertuliskan 'Baka Aniki'.

"Lanjutkan." perintahnya saat gadis yang dibawahnya menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, karena sedari tadi ia hanya bermain sendiri. la ingin protes, tapi diurungkannya saat merasa aura menyeramkan dari Sasuke. la melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap handpone di gengamannya kemudian memilih menjawabnya.

"hn."

_" Baka Otouto... cepat pulang sebelum tou-sama memerintahkan seluruh pasukan menjemputmu."_

"hn."

_"ck, aku serius."_

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kemudian menyesap wine digengamannya nikmat. la segera menarik kasar wanita yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan mendorongnya ke atas sofa. Gadis itu meringis berlebihan dalam posisi tengkurap.

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan rok mini dan celana dalam wanita yang kini sedang telungkup membekanginya. la segera memposisikan Juniornya ke lubang vagina gadis itu, menusuknya dan mulai bergerak brutal.

la harus segera selesai. Tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan keadaan juniornya yang masih tegak. Peraturan dikeluarganya adalah 'Perkataan tou-sama adalah mutlak." Jadi ia harus segera pulang sebelum benar-benar dijemput para suruhan ayahnya.

Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke mengabaikan jeritan sakit gadis dibawahnya.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto menguap lebar pada hari ini. Sepertinya ia ketularan penyakit Shikamaru. Padahal masih pagi, bahkan jam pelajaran pertama mulainya masih lima belas menit lagi.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ah, la sangat malas hari ini! Seandainya tidak ada pengambilan nilai hari ini. Pasti ia memilih untuk istirahat seharian di atas kasur quin size empuk miliknya.

Tapi itu hanya seandainya~

Karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan disekolah untuk mempertahankan beasiswa yang didapatnya.

"Ck, seandainya siRusa mesum itu tidak menyerangku." Gumamnya ketus mulai menggerutu menyumpahi pria yang diberi julukan Rusa mesum.

la kembali teringat atas kegiatan mereka semalam.

**Flasback...**

Dua orang berbeda gender itu bergerak berirama dalam proses penyatuan mereka. Mengabaikan dering handpone Naruto yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Naruto mendesah dan mendesah erotis saat Shikamaru menekan titik sensitifnya. Punggung lebar Shikamaru menjadi pelampiasan kuku-kuku cantiknya.

"ikkeh- hh Shikah. Ikkeh lkkeh ah."

Racaunya disela desahannya. Shikamaru menusuk dalam dan malah berhenti ditengah permainan. "aarghhah" Naruto merasa kesal karena pelepasannya yang hampir sampai malah dihentikan pemuda diatasnya ini.

Matanya mendelik lucu.

"ah, Shika kau mem-buatku ke-sa-l..." Desisnya mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya. Shikamaru menyerigai senang sambil mengatur nafas. Ditahannya pinggul gadis yang sedang ditindihnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU! aahk" Protes Naruto. la menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak dan memejamkan mata erat. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka. Dipeluknya leher Shikamaru erat mencoba memberi tahu kalau ditahan itu rasanya tidak enak.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto dari lehernya. la kembali menyerigai sebelum mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto membuka kedua matanya. la gelisah dan nafasnya memburu.

"Sabar dear~ aku akan memuaskanmu." ucap suara baritone tertahan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan hasrat saat menatap bola mata saphire indah dibawahnya. Ah, ia juga tersiksa atas rencananya.

"ka-lau beh gitu, ce pat lah bergerak! Ruh ss ahh."

Saat Naruto mencoba bergerak, tangan Shikamaru malah menahan pinggulnya. Naruto menggeliat resah, sungguh perut dan area kewanitaannya nyeri dan geli.

"lni hukuman untukmu." Ucapnya bergerak lambat. Sangat lambat.

Naruto kembali memeluk leher Shikamaru erat menjadi pelampiasan sensasi aneh di perut dan daerah kewanitaannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan."

"aku tauhh!"

"aku tidak pernah bosan padamu."

"akhku tauu.'

"aku tidak yakin kau tahu."

Naruto menjerit, kata-kata sumpah serapah keluar dari bibirnya.

"AKUTAU SHIKA... Ku mohon cepatlah..."

Shikamaru menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Diciumnya bibir Naruto berkali-kali.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga."

Decitan meja menyambut Naruto. Shikamaru bergerak cepat berirama diiringi erangan dan desahan mereka berdua mencoba menggapai kepuasan.

**Flashback end.**

"aaarrrght" Geram Naruto menarik rambut pirangnya yang diikat twinstail.

"ne, Naruto-san anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara lembut gadis disebelanya. Satu-satunya orang didalam kelasnya yang mau mengobrol dengannya.

"he he aku baik-baik saja Hinata-san." jawabnya kikuk.

"Anda yakin? Tapi sepertinya anda kurang tidur Naruto-san. Mau saya antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku masih bisa sendiri." Ucapnya dan segera beranjak.

"Oh, baiklah Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto berjalan lemas kearah UKS. 'Mungkin dengan minum vitamin bisa mengembalikan tenagaku.' Batinnya.

Saat berbelok dikoridor. Langkah Naruto dihalangi seseorang.

"Boleh meminta waktu anda sebentar Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya.

Naruto kenal pria ini, hanya saja tumben pria ini mengajaknya berbicara. Naruto melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya sebelum mengangguk menjawab.

"lima menit." ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan pria dihadapannya.

Merekapun berjalan mencari tempat yang kiranya enak untuk berbicara.

**TBC...**

**Huuah... serius. Ternyata buat lemon itu susah yah... Gomenne minna. Kalau mau protes, kritik dan saran, silahkan tinggalkan dikotak Riview. **

**Jaa...**

**OMAKE!**

Di dalam laboratorium, Shikamaru yang sedang membaca laporannya tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nara-san?"

"Iya sensei." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menghusap hidungnya yang agak gatal.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk dan kembali kekegiatan awalnya.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku.' batinnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen minna-san/chan... Olla lelet banget yah. Olla baru bisa update ini~**

•••**MILIKKU•••**

**Pair : ShikaFemNaru**

**by : Ollanara511**

~Enjoy~

_'...' dalam hati_

Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang yang cantik dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang memberi kesan manis pada raut wajahnya.

Dengan santai ia menuruni setiap anak tangga di rumahnya. Langkahnya tetap santai menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah tak pantas dengan sebutannya.

"Kenapa lama sayang?" Suara lembut sang bunda menyambut kedatangannya. Tanpa menjawab, ia mengambil duduk di sofa kosong yang ada di diruangan itu.

Namikaze Kushina tetap tersenyum akan perlakuan putri tunggalnya. Sudah terbiasa.

Bola mata saphire berbulu lentik itu menatap malas sekelilingnya. Seperti biasa, kepala keluarga tidak pernah terlihat. Tapi, Nenek,kakek dan sepupunya si rambut merah ada disini.

'Ada apa ini?'

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan aroma obat, terlihat Shikamaru sedang membelai lembut rambut wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Sorot mata elang itu terlihat sendu menatap wanita di hadapannya. Kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu. Namun, nampak tidak ada niat untuk ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Ibu, ini sudah seminggu ibu tidur." Suaranya berbisik tepat di samping ibunya. "Kapan ibu bangun?"

Hening-

" Biasanya ibu selalu mengomeliku kalau terlalu banyak tidur,"

Hening-

"Ibu, aku sudah banyak berubah, -aku bukan Shika si pemalas lagi." Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Fikirannya melayang mengingat kembali memori saat bersama ibunya yang sehat. Ia tertawa pelan, namun terdengar menyedihkan.

"Bahkan aku merindukan ibu yang menjewer telingaku." Shikamaru kembali tertawa. "Cepat bangun ibu," tanpa sadar tetesan liquid bening itu mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia memeluk ibunya erat. Pelukan tanpa balasan. Membuat hatinya kian tersayat. "Jelaskan semua ini padaku...hiks"

.

.

**BRAKK***

Pintu dibanting kuat. Naruto segera mengunci pintu mengabaikan teriakan Kaa-sannya yang memintanya untuk mendengarkan semua perkataannya.

'Persetan!'

Biarlah ia dianggab tidak sopan dan durhaka! Ia tidak akan peduli! Toh, mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar mempedulikannya.

Mungkin, orang di luar sana akan berkata bahwa keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga impian. Selalu 'terlihat' harmonis dan juga kaya raya. Namikaze Minato si pria tampan dan hebat. Jenius dan dermawan. Namikaze Kushina wanita yang ramah dan penuh kasih sayang. Ck, mungkin itu dulu. Yang bahkan Naruto sendiri sudah lupa saat umur berapa.

Yang ia tahu, semua berita di surat kabar atau di media hanyalah bualan semata. Keluarganya bukan keluarga bahagia. Hanya keluarga penuh rekayasa dan permainan sandiwara. Ck. Bahkan ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri tidak pernah mengakui kalau mereka memiliki seorang putri. Yah, putri yang tidak diakui.

.

.

Kaki mungil berbalut sepatu snakers berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar besi tinggi berwarna silfer. Sejenak ia memeriksa telepon gengamnya untuk memastikan kalau ia memang tidak salah alamat.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian satpam berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa nona?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto pak," ucapnya membungkuk hormat. "saya ingin menjenguk Juugo."

"Ooh, anda pasti temannya tuan muda. Ayo masuk."

Ia kembali melangkah saat pagar besar itu terbuka.

"Terimakasih pak." Ucapnya sopan, satpam itu hanya tersenyum sedikit mengangguk.

Sambil berjalan, mata saphire yang bersembunyi di balik kaca mata besar itu memperhatikan sekitar. Halaman luas rumah itu, nampak di tumbuhi banyak bunga yang indah. Terlihat terawat dengan baik. Pandangannya berhenti pada pohon sakura yang besar. Langkahnya ikut terhenti, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada pohon sakura yang terlihat berbeda dengan pohon-pohon lain disekitarnya.

'Haruno?'' gumamnya.

•••**MILIKKU•••**

Tepat saat ia tiba di ruang tengah, pemuda berambut abu-abu muda yang tadinya sedang bersantai dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya segera berdiri.

"Wah, sudah sampai rupanya. Mari ikut saya." Pria itu tersenyum 'ramah'. Naruto berusaha menahan decakan kesal melihat tingkah pria dihadapannya yang jelas-jelas tidak suka atas keberadaannya. Namun ia tetap mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Setelah sebelumnya membungkuk terimakasih pada seorang maid yang mengantarnya.

"Kau tidak akan mencelakai ku kan, Houzuki-san?" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka, dengan nada takut yang ketara. Pria yang dimaksud tidak menjawab bahkan menoleh sama sekali. la tetap berjalan mengacuhkan gadis yang mengikutinya. Hal itu justru membuat Naruto semakin was-was.

Takut-takut, gadis itu tetap mengikuti. Detak jantungnya kian berlomba saat Houzuki Suigetsu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ng-kamar?

'Aku mulai menyesali perbuatanku...' Batinnya kalut.

"Kau mau masuk, atau berdiri disana?" Suara baritone Suigetsu mengagetkannya. Naruto mengangguk kikuk kemudian masuk menyusul Suigetsu.

"Ada urusan apa kau bawa dia kesini?" Naruto berbalik saat sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengarannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Juugo sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Dia sehat!" Jari lentiknya menunjuk Juugo tepat di wajahnya. "Kau berbohong!" Raungnya menunjuk Suigetsu.

Juugo menepis tangan Naruto, kemudian masuk melewati Naruto yang terlihat marah. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Juugo duduk di sofa, di samping Suigetsu yang tengah asik dengan telepon selulernya.

"Aku bilang kau sakit karna ulah pacarnya." Jawabnya acuh. Juugo mendengus sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu dan masih terlihat sangat marah. "Pengadu." Gumamnya namun terdengar jelas oleh Suigetsu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Duduklah dulu Naruto." Juugo menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Jugoo. Terlihat bersahabat.

'Diakan membenciku.'

"Jangan berfikir hal yang aneh. Kami tidak akan melukaimu." Suara Juugo menyadarkannya. Ragu-ragu Naruto duduk di sofa lain yang sedikit jauh dari mereka. Jugoo yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia menjitak kepala abu-abu Suigetsu sebelum beranjak menuju bar kecil di kamarnya. Suigetsu hanya bisa meringis dan memaki Jugoo yang bertingkah seenaknya.

"Mau minum apa Naruto?" Tanya Juugo dari balik bar. Sedangkan orang yang di maksud hanya diam menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kamu tamu disini, jadi aku berusaha bersikap sopan. "Juugo berjalan mendekat dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas capochino di tangannya.

Hening

"Sudahlah Juugo, perempuan seperti dia itu tidak tau sopan santun." sindir Suigetsu. Naruto memicingkan mata menatap Suigetsu dalam diam. "Bahkan dalam hal menatap." Sambungnya cuek.

Juugo menyeruput capochinonya sebentar kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

"Sui benar," Naruto menatap Juugo bingung. 'Benar di bagian mana?'

"Aku memang sakit." Jeda. "Tapi bukan karena kekasihmu."

"Ck, kalau bukan dia yang menendang dadamu. Siapa lagi?!" Raung Suigetsu. "Dia penyebab kau sakit!" Putusnya.

Naruto masih diam, berusaha menahan luapan emosi dalam dirinya. Tangannya terkepal erat dan mata cantik di balik kacamata itu menatap nyalang Suigetsu. Ia merasa sedang di permainkan.

"Ini bukan kesalahannya."

"Terserah kau saja! Menyesal aku membantumu!" Seru Suigetsu, segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar temannya. Menghela nafas lelah, Juugo kembali menatap gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Naruto, kau tahu," Juugo menjeda sebentar. "Aku bahkan tidak marah sama sekali pada kekasihmu." Naruto menaikkan alis bingung.

"Dia memang tidak salah apa-apa." Sahutnya datar. Juugo terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, di kediaman pamanku kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Saat kami pulang, ternyata dia menunggu kami di persimpangan." Juugo kembali terkekeh. "Cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila yah,"

Naruto terdiam. Mencerna cerita pria di hadapannya. Mencoba mengingat kemana saja kekasihnya pergi tiga hari yang lalu.

'oh kediaman profesor Mizuki!'

"Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya Naruto yang sedari tadi diam buka suara. Juugo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kau sendiri taukan Naruto, siapa aku ini." Juugo menyerigai. "Dengan mudah aku bisa menghancurkan Shikamaru.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap pria dihadapannya. "Aku, atas nama Shikamaru meminta maaf." Suaranya memohon. Juugo terkekeh kecil. "Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf." ujarnya. "Dia tidak akan mau melakukannya" Juugo terdiam, memasang pose berfikir. Naruto diam menunggu jawaban.

"Mungkin dengan mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah, dia akan datang meminta maaf langsung padaku." Juugo menyerigai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Naruto mendengus, kemudian menyerigai. "Dia siswa berprestasi, kedudukannya sangat penting di sekolah."

"well, kamu benar." Juugo kembali berfikir. "Mungkin dengan menghajarnya sampai mampus dia akan keluar dengan sendirinya." Juugo terkeekeh. "Bahkan kau sampai tidak masuk sekolah dua hari setelah dihajarnya." Naruto menjawab cepat. Juugo mendecih tak suka atas perkataan Naruto (walau memang benar kenyataannya).

"Aku kalah karna dia datang saat sakitku kambuh!" raungnya tidak terima.

"Hm?"

"Dia hanya sedang beruntung!" Desisnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam terhanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau sakit?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Juugo menghela nafas lelah sebelum menjawab. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Ia mulai beranjak menuju kasur king sizenya. "Pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan pulang. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak akan mengganggu hidup Shikamaru."

Juugo melambaikan tangan kanannya ke depan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasahkan kejadian itu. Toh, aku mengerti kenapa dia menghajar kami ." Ia mulai berbaring untuk tidur. "Dia pasti marah karna aku menjahilimu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila menyangkut seorang yang ku suka." jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Trimakasih, aku pulang." Saat di ambang pintu, Naruto berbalik melihat Juugo yang berbaring. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian. Tapi tadi saat kesini, aku melihat Haruno Sakura di taman depan." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu perlahan.

Selepas Naruto pergi, Juugo kembali duduk bersandar kepala ranjang. Memandang ke arah jendela yang menperlihatkan taman kecil di halaman luar.

"Khawatir padaku sayang?" Ucapnya menyerigai.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungil gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat twintails masih terlihat begitu santai di jalanan trotoar. Mengabaikan rasa gerah dan panas karena berjalan di bawah sinar matahari yang sangat terik. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan ia belum makan.

Ingin rasanya berkunjung ke kedai ramen langganannya. Tapi cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta makan. Terang saja, dari tadi pagi sejak ia memilih pergi meninggalkan kaa-sannya yang masih berbincang dengan kakek dan neneknya, ia berjalan kaki menyusuri kota. Tentu itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

Kakinya melangkah pada sebuah mall besar di pinggir jalan. Setelah masuk, udara sejuk AC menyapa kedatangannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah lebar, mencari tempat makan. Benar saja, sedikit berbelok ke kiri, ia sudah bisa melihat restoran cepat saji yang terlihat ramai.

'ugh, antriannya panjang sekali.' Naruto mengeluh.

Berbalik arah, ia berjalan menaiki eskalator menuju lantai dua. Saat mencari tempat makan, tak sengaja ia melihat play zone. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar saat menemukan permainan itu.

Melupakan sejenak masalah perut, Naruto melangkah mencoba play zone yang sangat digemarinya. Senyumnya tak kunjung hilang saat memilih-milih lagu di daftar lisc dance-dance revolution.

_Dapat! _

_Kali ini ia memilih lagu "Fire dari 2NE1". Menari adalah hobynya. Dan saat menari juga ia bisa melampiaskan emosinya. Badan mungil langsing Naruto meliuk lincah mengikuti dentuman musik. Semakin cepat ritmenya, semakin bersemangat pula ia menari. Rambutnya ikut berkibar disetiap gerakannya. Sesekali matanya terpejam, terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatanya._

_Sadar atau tidak, kini Naruto berhasil menjadi objek perhatian. Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang berhenti untuk melihat aksinya. Dandanan nerd yang dikenakan Naruto pun kini terkesan keren menghasilkan decak kagum beberapa pengunjung mall._

_Musik berhenti, di sambung gemuruh tepuk tangan orang-orang. Naruto berbalik, wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Pipinya bersemu merah saat sadar kalau sudah menarik perhatian. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung sambil membungkuk berkali-kali bergumam "maaf dan terimakasih" dan langsung kabur untuk ketujuan awalnya. _

_Makan_

Hanya jarak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto menari. Tampak segerombol pria tampan sedang duduk bersantai.

"Wah, ternyata gadis nerd di sekolah kita bisa dance sekeren itu!" Seru pria berambut coklat panjang antusias.

"Kau benar Neji. Dia bisa ikut clup chrees di sekolah kalau begitu." Decak kagum pria berambut jabrik warna merah. Sedangkan pria yang di maksud mengangguk tak kalah antusias.

"Kau setuju kan Suke?" Neji menepuk punggung pria berambut raven di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Sahut pendek pria si rambut raven. Sementara teman-temannya asik mengobrol tentang gadis nerd yang terlihat keren. Pria berambut raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke menatap punggung gadis yang dimaksud dengan tatapan datar yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Naruto melangkah santai menikmati semilir angin sore di sekitar taman. Ah, nikmatnya hari libur ini ia gunakan untuk berkeliling melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Meski hanya sendirian. Kenyataan yang menyakitkkan. Ah, ini resiko punya pacar seorang profesor.

Langkahnya berhenti saat tiba di persimpangan. Mata cantik berkaca mata itu mengerling ke kanan dan kekiri. Ia merasa sedang di awasi. Siapapun itu, ia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

.

Saat memasuki kompleks apartemant yang di tinggali Shikamaru. Tak sengaja Naruto yang baru berbelok melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan masuk ke gedung apartemant.

'Ah, dia baru pulang.' Langkahnya melebar sedikit berlari menyusul sang kekasih.

Tiba di apartemant, Naruto masuk mengucap salam. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi. Melangkah masuk, Naruto menuju kamar.

Benar saja! Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas di kasur king size tanpa melepas sepatu dan tas rancel yang di taruh sembarangan.

Naruto mendekat, melihat posisi tidur Shikamaru yang berbaring dengan satu tangan di tumpu ke dahi. Tidak sengaja Naruto melihat jam weker di nakas dekat. Matanya membulat lucu saat melihat Shikamaru mengunci alarm pukul 5 sore, yang berarti lima belas menit dari sekarang.

"ck, padahal kau terlihat sangat kelelahan " gumamnya. Dengan lihai ia mengganti kunci alarm. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ponsel Shikamaru yang di taroh di dalam saku. Ntah sifat jahil dari mana, Naruto mengambil ponsel dan mulai membukanya.

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat walpaper ponsel. Foto dari bahu ke kepala gadis pirang yang tertidur.

Naruto mencoba mengamati dan mengingat kapan foto ini di ambil. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengingat kapan ia berpose seperti ini. Seketika, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Foto itu...

'Foto saat ia melakujan sex yang pertamakali dengan Shikamaru...'

"Dasar rusa mesum." Desisnya geram.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf, Olla lupa. Sepertinyaa olla dah bales beberapa riview. Tapi bagi yang belum, maaf ya. Olla lupa siapa aja yg dah di balas ama yg belum.**

**maaf juga, udah lama... pendek pula!**

**ah, ini aja butuh perjuangan.**

**akhir kata... Olla berterimakasih bagi yg mampir ke fict gaje ini. Double thanks buat yg riview, fav and fol.**

**sekali lagi maaf lama.**

**Riview?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Homina... homina... masih ingat saya tidak? #NGAKK _._ **

**masih ingat cepi sebelumnya gx?**

**kalau lupa,**

**baca lagi aja.. #plakk xD**

**.**

**Disc : Naruto punya Shikamaru... #plakk om MK dah punya bini eih... .**

**Pair : SHIKAFEMNARU**

**WARNING : Author lagi khilaf... awas Lemon #plakk xP, OOC, EYD berantakan, GS, alur aneh :v dll**

**please... Jangan di plagiat! **

**Gak Suka? Tekan Back!(kembali) ok. ^-^**

***** happy reading*****

Suasana saat itu sangat hening... hanya ada kegelapan dan udara dingin sehabis hujan di malam hari.

nngh...

Jilat

Gigit

Hisap

Jilat

Gigit

Hisap

Jilat

Gigit

Hisap

nghh..

Berulang kali dilakukannya. Gadis yang menjadi korban hanya menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya.

Dia mimpi apa?

"uughh"

Sampai suara lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir merah yang sudah agak bengkak itu.

"hmm ugh"

Lagi

Bibir tipis itu menyerigai di antara kegiatannya. Hanya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap.

Merayap

Meraba

Remas.

"mnnh~h"

Ah, rasanya nikmat dan geli bersamaan di bagian leher sensitifnya.

"aah.. ammmpph" Serasa ada benda kenyal yang hangat kembali bergerilya di dalam mulutnya.

"nngh~" nikmat "aah" seluruh tubuhnya seakan dialiri listrik. Aah, bahkan bagian selangkangannya sudah berdenyut minta ikut disentuh.

"hmmp~"

sesak uh,

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Bukannya tadi ia bermain di mall, makan dan ke apartemen kekasihnya?

"ahh~" apa itu? Rasanya enak.

uhh, ingat kekasihnya, Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur serampangan. Wajah mesumnya sedang tertidur.

ahh iya... aku hanya menatap wajah mesum yang sedang tertidur itu. Kemudian apa yang terjadi?

.

.

aku tidak ingat lagi.

.

"aaahh.." Mata saphire yang sedari tadi tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka. Langsung bertemu dengan manik kelam yang sangat familiar baginya. Kedua manik indah itu kini tertutupi kabut napsu yang cukup pekat.

"Hai dear~ tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa bibir tipis itu kemudian mengecup dahi terkasihnya. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. "Aahh..." dadanya sakit.

"Shika...h" panggilnya lirih. Pemuda yang sedang menindihnya hanya bergumam diantara kegiatannya, bermain di kedua dadanya.

"ahk, shi..kah...hmmnn...enak..." jari-jari lentik tangan tan itu menyusup diantara helaian rambut hitam kekasihnya, memeluk seakan tak ingin rasa nikmat yang sedang dirasanya hilang.

Shikamaru kembali mengulum puting merah muda yang ada dimulutnya. Jilat gigit dan hisap seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. "Aahhh lag-gi...uh~" racau Naruto keenakan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya saat rasa nikmat itu hilang dari dadanya. Bibirnya ditekuk ingin merengek.

"Kau suka sayang?" Tanya Shikamaru tepat di atas wajah Naruto. Ia mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. Menindih Naruto dengan ditopang kedua sikunya yang ada diantara sisi Naruto. Ingin rasanya Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. Tapi... kenapa mereka melakukan ini? "nnggh" Ahh, sesuatu yang keras baru menggesek diselangkangannya. Matanya mengerling ingin melihat kebawah sana. Pipi tan itu langsung merona saat mendapati dirinya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"ap-pah yang kau lakukan rusa mesum?!" tanyanya baru sadar. "he-hei hentika-ahh..." protesnya saat tangan Shikamaru kembali memainkan putingnya. "Kau pikir apa sayang, hm?" jawab Shikamaru, mengecup pipi tan manis itu kemudian merayap kebagian telinganya. Menjilat dan kecup berkali-kali mengantar sensasi nikmat pada gadisnya. "...ken-apah beginihh.." racau Naruto lagi.

"...ahk..nnggh.." ahh, seakan kewarasan sudah pergi meninggalkanya. Naruto tidak tau lagi ingin berkata apa. Rasa geli, nikmat dan enak ini begitu mendominasi dirinya. Kedua kakinya dikalungkan pada pinggang kekasihnya. Pinggulnya maju mundur ingin kembali merasakan sensasi nikmat dari gesekan benda keras yang masih berpenghalang itu.

"aaahh lagi... sayang..." desahnya seksi. Tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi bermain didadanya, kini turun menyusup kelubang vagina yang sudah sangat basah itu. Memasukan dua jari pertama, me-nusuk-tarik-tusuk berkali-kali dilakukannya.

"akhh...akhh...hmmmnnh.." bibirnya kembali di bungkam membuat desahan-desahannya tertahan. Shikamaru mencium kecup bibir merah manis yang sudah sangat menjadi candu baginya. Menjilat sela bibir itu yang langsung disabut oleh yang punya. Lidah Shikamaru langsung masuk bergerilya di dalam rongga hangat kekasihnya. Lidahnya mengabsen segala sesuatu yang ia temukan tanpa meninggalkan seincipun, sampai lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah kekasihnya yang sedari tadi merayu untuk bergulat.

"hmm..ngghhmm...ahhk..hmm..." aah, ia bahkan tidak tau harus berkonsentrasi pada apa atau di bagian mana. Ciuman ini, tangan yang masih bermain di dada kanannya...atau vaginanya yang sedari tadi disodok jari-jari nakal itu. Aahh semua nikmat~ ngh.. tubuh naruto melengkung indah dan pahanya bergetar saat orgasmenya tiba. "..AAHHNN."

"..mnghh..Naruhh.." Desis Shikamaru melepas lumatannya saat 'miliknya' di genggam tangan kecil kekasihnya. Ahh rupanya ia sudah terbebas. "Kau suka milikku?" bisiknya tepat di atas wajah Naruto. Dengan wajah yang hampir tak berjarak, bahkan Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan nafas hangat Shikamaru. "..ngh sangat."bisiknya dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Mengecup pelan hingga bertarung lidah yang dimenangkan sang pria. Ciuman mereka terlepas saat kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka. Shikamaru mengeluarjan jarinya kemudian menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik malah terlihat sangat menikmati.

Tangan tan itu mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya, mengganti posisi.

Kini Shikamaru berbaring menunggu aksi gadis yang duduk mengangkang diperutnya. Manik hitam yang berkabut cinta dan nafsu itu menatap lekat manik biru kekasihnya. Ingin menyampaikan segenap rasa cinta dan sayang yang ia miliki.

Namun Naruto berhasil menangkap sedikit gejanggalan disana. Shikamaru terlihat cemas atau... takut?

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya meraba kebelakang mencari 'benda' yang sudah menegang itu. Sedikit mendesah saat tanganya mengelus benda tegak itu. Ia meengecup bibir kekasihnya sebentar untuk menenangkan sebelum berbalik menghadap selangkangan kekasihnya.

Shikamaru yang sangat mengerti kode kekasihnya segera menjilat lubang vagina basah yang terhidang di atasnya. Kecup jilat seperti ice cream kesukaannya. Sesekali memasukan lidah kakunya ke dalam lubang surgawi itu.

"..ngghh.." Naruto mendesah di antara kegiatannya mengulum penis besar yang tengah berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Bibir ranumnya mengecup ujung penis itu beberapa kali kemudian langsung memasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya. "..sssahh.." Rasanya semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desisan ke-enakan pemiliknya.

Shikamaru membanting kepalanya kebelakang saat miliknya sedang dimanjakan di bawah sana. Ia bisa merasakan sesekali gigi Naruto ikut menggesek kejantanannya. Dan itu berhasil menghantar sensasi nikmat ke sekujur tubuhnya. "..aahh.." Tak ingin egois, ia melesakkan jari-jari kakunya ke lubang vagina di atasnya. Ahh bahkan pinggulnya refleks menggenjot cepat ke enakan. "..ngghh..ooghkk." Naruto sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan penis di mulutnya. Ia melepas penis besar itu kemudian mengocoknya cepat dengan tangannya. Bibirnya sibuk mendesah mengatur nafas saat sensasi nikmat dari selangkangannya memenuhi otaknya.

"..aah..uhg..more~hh..ahk honey..hh.." Jari Shikamaru menambah kecepatan saat desahan erotis itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ah ia tau kekasihnya ini akan segera sampai. Jari-jari nakalnya tak henti-henti menekan-nekan titik prostat sang kekasih yang selalu di iringi desahan nikmat yang erotis sukses membakar libidonya. Sesekali lidahnya ikut menjilat menikmati.

Uh bibir manis yang sedari tadi mendesah itu kembali melahap benda tegak di hadapannya tanpa melepas kocokan tangannya. Menjilat tetesan precum yang mulai menetes keluar.

"..ahhk a..ku..hh..mau..keh-luar..hh..ngh.." Desah Naruto di antara kegiatannya. Shikamaru mempercepat gerakannya. Jari-jarinya ataupun pinggulnya seakan bergerak refleks saat ingin mencapai kenikmatan surgawi.

"..AAAaahhn..." Naruto setengah menjerit saat orgasmenya tiba. Tangannya masih sibuk mengocok penis besar kekasihnya, sebelum melahapnya lagi.

"..hnn..hh..ahh..." Paha Shikamaru bergetar dan pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat memasuki mulut hangat yang lembab milik kekasihnya. Tanpa sengaja gigi Naruto menggigit pelan batang ereksi itu yang langsung disambut desisan nikmat Shikamaru. "..NARUTO..hh.." hingga ia mencapai klimaks.

Naruto menelan semburan sperma dimulutnya. Melepas penis itu, kemudian berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. Sebentar mereka saling pandang seakan sedang membaca isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Shika, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Ia bisa merasakannya, meski hanya sedikit tapi ia tau, Shikamaru sedang kalut sekarang. Di kecupnya pelan kelopak mata Shikamaru, memeluknya sambil berkata "Aku disini bersamamu, kau bisa berbagi denganku."

Shikamaru tertegun. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis meski sedikit terkesan miris. Kalimat itu, kalimat yang sering di pakainya dulu saat Naruto sangat menutup diri. Kejadian yang membuat ia bisa memiliki gadis yang sedang mendekapnya.

Shikamaru balas memeluk posesif. Dikecupnya kening Naruto lama. Membalik posisi membuat tubuhnya kembali menindih Naruto. Dengan segera ia melepas kemeja dan celana yang sedari tadi masih melekat di badannya. Tangannya mengelus paha dalam Naruto sebelum melebarkannya.

Wajah Naruto lantas memerah melihat perlakuan kekasihnya. Meski ia belum mendapat jawaban, tapi ia percaya pada kekasih mesumnya ini.

_"Kutunggu kau membuka segalanya padaku, sama seperti kau menunggu."_

"Kita belum masuk ronde sebenarnya heh." entah kemana perginya kesedihan tadi? Kini di wajah itu hanya terpasang serigai mesum dan mata penuh nafsu birahi. "Lakukan sesukamu rusa mesum." Jawab Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Shikamaru terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dikecupnya pelan lubang vagina yang sudah sangat basah itu, jilat dan hisap dengan kencang. "Aahnn.." Naruto mendesah. Ah, Shikamaru bangkit langsung memposisikan miliknya yang sangat menegang itu di lubang vagina itu. Rasanya tak sabar ingin menikmati lubang itu menjepit miliknya.

"Ahk-ku masuk dear..hh.." cicit Shikamaru memasukkan batang penisnya pelan. Naruto melenguh, tangannya mencengkram seprei di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit di selangkangannya. "AHN! ughh.." Sampai penis itu menyentak sepenuhnya memenuhi dirinya.

Shikamaru ambruk menindih Naruto, menikmati jepitan dinding vagina pada penisnya. Nafas keduanya terengah bersahutan. Di kecupnya leher Naruto yang tepat tersaji di depannya. Lummat dan hisap sampai meninggalkan bekas merah yang baru. Pinggulnya sedikit bergoyang saat merasa gadisnya sudah cukup membiasakan diri.

"..nnghh..ah..aahh.." Desahan pelan Naruto bagaikan penambah energi baginya. Gerakan pinggulnya kian cepat saat birahi tak tertahan. Sesekali Keduanya memekik saat sengatan nikmat begitu mendominasi mereka. "AAHNN..SHIH-KAH...ANH..HH"genjotan dua benda beda jenis itu menimbulkan bunyi becek yang membuat suasana semakin erotis.

Shikamaru duduk membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Genjotannya semakin cepat dan dalam. Pelukan, ciuman, desahan memenuhi kamar itu. Di ciumnya bibir merah yg sedari tadi mendesah itu begitu nikmat.

Malam ini, malam milik mereka.

_"Maaf Naruto, kali ini aku akan membuatmu benar-benar hamil."_

_._

_._

_._

*****Beberapa jam sebelumnya...**

Namikaze Crop(NC). Nama yang sangat terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan di berbagai negara Asia lainnya. Dipimpin langsung oleh Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina istri yang setia mendampinginya. Di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga, mereka belum di karuniai seorang anakpun. Meskipun pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak 8 tahunan. Namun tidak satupun kabar miring tentang rumah tangga mereka tertulis di media. Mereka pasangan serasi dan harmonis.

Bila di tanya kapan akan memiliki anak? Mereka akan tersenyum dan berkata "Kami belum ingin memilikinya." Disambung dengan jawaban "Kami ingin fokus dengan perusahaan dulu, lagi pula mengurus 'baby besar' sudah cukup merepotkan." jawab si Nyonya Namikaze sambil menggandeng suaminya.

Kabar miring tentang Kushina yang mandul pernah menjadi trending topik. Namun dengan cepat kabar itu hilang saat hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengatakan bila mereka sehat-sehat saja.

Selebihnya hanya mengabarkan peningkatan perusahaan dan tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

.

Di dalam ruangan berkesan mewah dan elegan dengan beberapa miniature yang di pastikan mahal mengisi ruangan itu. Shikamaru duduk di sofa putih yang langsung menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan kota konoha yang terlihat kecil bak lukisan namun sangat indah. Pantas saja, ia kini berada di ruangan puncak gedung NC.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Shika..."Suara baritone ramah memanggilnya. Pria itu merentangkan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya menyambut pria itu. Dipeluknya sebentar, kemudian menyapa"Paman.. apa kabar?"

Pria yang dipeluknya tersenyum ramah membawa Shikamaru untuk kembali duduk. "Seperti yang kau lihat, paman sehat." jawabnya sambil berjalan ke counter kecil di sisi ruangan itu. "Kopi?" tawarnya sambil menaruh dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

"Terimakasih paman."

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, di taruhnya gelas yang sedang di gemgamnya pelan. "Aku juga baru tiba Paman." jawabnya. Pria a.k.a Namikaze Minato itu hanya menganguk kecil.

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya terdengar suara keyboard yang di mainkan jari-jari lincah Minato. Shikamaru menatap Minato yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Ah, sebaiknya ia cepat.

"..Paman." Panggilnya. Minato hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "..paman masih sibuk? Sebaiknya aku datang lain kali saja." Shikamaru hampir beranjak namun terhenti saat Minato mengisyaratkan dia agar tetap duduk.

Minato terlihat memeriksa komputernya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shikamaru. "Kau baru datang, setidaknya kita harus banyak bicara dulu. Sudah cukup lama bukan?" ucap Minato ambigu. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, menerawang keluar jendela dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek barumu?" Minato kembali memasang senyum ramah memikatnya. Shikamaru sedikit mengerjab sebelum menjawab "Masih 85%, aku masih butuh waktu satu bulanan untuk menyelesaikannya." Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa gugup walau ia berhasil menutupinya.

"Baguslah, satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama. Paman akan menunggu proyek barumu. Bila kau butuh tambahan biaya atau bahan, katakan saja pada paman ok." ucapnya dengan nada bossy. Shikamaru menunduk, rasanya memandang sepatunya cukup menarik kali ini. "...paman,..."

hening. Minato memusatkan sepenuhnya perhatiannya pada gelagat Shikamaru. Jelas ia melihat ada yang salah _menurutnya.

"A-aku..."

_ingin berbicara tentang Naruto!_

"Aku ingin mengubah kesepakatan kita." Dalam hati Shikamaru berdecak pada dirinya sendiri. Oh, bahkan jantungnya berdetak makin tidak karuan.

_Membahas Naruto! Apa yang ingin di bicarakan? Ingin katakan bahwa "aku mencintai Naruto anak anda." atau "Aku ingin meminta restu paman untuk hubunganku dengan Naruto." Ck, semua sangat beresiko untuk pekerjaannya sekarang._

_Ya, setidaknya sekarang._

_Aku rasa membahas tentang proyek tidak salah juga._

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap serius kedua bola mata biru saphire di hadapannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan kesepakatan kita?" Tanya Minato dengan sedikit nada tidak suka. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, kemudian memantapkan perhatiannya pada pria di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama..." Shikamaru menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "Bila terus seperti ini, aku hanya bisa jadi bayangan Paman."

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan Shika, Paman tidak mungkin akan menelantarkan kalian. Ini sudah perjanjian Namikaze dan Nara sedari dulu." sahut tenang Minato.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bila sedari dulu mendiang ayahnya bekerja untuk Namikaze. Atau lebih tepatnya Minato. Bila seperti ini terus, kapan ia bisa mengejar Namikaze?

_Untuk mendapatkan Naruto, aku harus sejajar dengan Namikaze. Bila takdir mendukung, diatasnya mungkin?_

"Aku tahu paman... aku juga percaya paman tidak akan membuang kami begitu saja." Jeda "..tapi, aku ingin mengejar paman." ucapnya serius. Minato masih tenang, mendengarkan dan memperhatikan segalanya dengan mata biru tajamnya. "...aku..."

"Paman mengerti Shika." Minato beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekat pada sebuah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia kembali duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Dulu Shukaku yang menginginkan kesepakatan ini, tidak paman sangka kau akan mengahirinya."

"..."

"..tapi tak apa, kau memang benar. Kau jenius, sudah sewajarnya kau berfikir begitu. Yah, walau sebenarnya paman sedih." Minato mengeluarkan selebaran kertas dan memberikannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Berhubung proyek terakhirmu selesai sebulan lagi, maka kita akhiri saat pengesahan proyek itu." ucapnya. "Paman harap kau bekerja maksimal Shika.." Minato tersenyum.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah membaca kertas di tangannya. Menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Ia mulai beranjak "Terima kasih atas mengertiannya paman. Aku minta maaf untuk hal ini." ucapnya membungkuk hormat.

Minato tersenyum maklum kemudian mendekati Shikamaru yang sudah kembali tegak. "Tak apa... selamat berjuang anak muda." Ia memeluk Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Baiklah paman, aku harus kembali."

"Tunggu sebentar Shika, ingat tugasmu sebagai penjaga putri paman?"

**DEG**

"..a-ah iya paman."

_..ini salah satu hal yang Naruto tidak tau._

Minato memberi sebuah undangan warna hitam mewah pada Shikamaru. "Akhir pekan ini, pastikan dia datang ke tempat yang tertera dalam undangan itu." Shikamaru terdiam, membaca undangan mewah itu. "Nanti sore paman akan berangkat ke luar negeri dalam waktu 1minggu. Jadi tolong pastikan dia datang, Ok."

"..."

"Paman percayakan padamu."

Shikamaru hanya berdiri menatap undangan di tangannya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar lagi apa saja yang di katakan Minato. Sampai Minato keluar dari kantor saat seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya memanggilnya.

Undangan ini? nightparty? Undangan khusus? Putrinya?

_apa paman ingin menjodohkan Naruto?_

_._

_._

*****Normal time***Skip time* in KIHS**

Naruto berjalan sedikit tertatih berpegang pada tembok di sampingnya. Ia ingin ke perpustakaan tapi selangkangannya terasa sakit dan ngilu bersamaan.

Bibir ranum manis itu terlihat mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman yang bisa di pastikan tidak sepantasnya di ucapkan gadis semanis dia. Tapi... siapa peduli bila sakitnya sudah tak tertahankan bukan? Lagian tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Naruto.."

Bagus, siapa yang berani memanggilnya di saat-saat seperti ini! Mau mati ya?!

Tapi ya memang dasar makian itu hanya di dalam hatinya. Jadi orang yang menghampirinyapun tidak tau.

"Naruto, dari tadi aku mencarimu." Naruto berdecak singkat sebelum berbalik melihat siapa yang mengganggunya. "Eh? Hinata-san, ada apa?" Tanyanya kaget. Emang siapa lagi yang mau berbicara pada Naruto di sekolah? Selain beberapa guru, ya hanya gadis di hadapannya inilah.

"Ano... a-aku hanya ingin menyapamu. he he.." gadis ini malah cengengesan dengan pipi merona. Aih, Naruto merapal mantra dalam hati untuk bersabar. "Kau sakit?" Naruto langsung menggeleng.

_Bukan aku... tapi selangkkanganku.._

"T-tidak.. he he hmm aku hanya ingin ke perpus saja." Jawabnya. Hinata hanya ber oh ria. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi bersama..." seru Hinata senang, langsung menggaet tangan Naruto dan menariknya pergi.

Sementara Naruto harus meringis menahan sakit dari daerah pribadinya karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Yah, dia hanya ikut pasrah.

_Terkutuklah Rusa yang melakukan hal ini padaku!_

Batinnya murka, dengan wajah memerah entah iya marah atau malu mengingat kejadian semalam.

**.**

**TBC Ya...**

**he he, Olla bener2 minta maaf gx bisa update cepat. Abis... selain kena WB, kegiatan Olla di DuTa cukup menguras waktu n energi.**

**Maap ya... (-/\\-)**

***Balasan riview**

**hanazawa kay**

makasih sudah suka... ini dah lanjut ^-^

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

salam kenal juga.. Trims &amp; ini dah lanjut ne~ ^-^

**leinalvin775**

hahaha bingung alur ya?

Olla juga :v #plakk xD

ini alur maju mundur cantik~

flasbacknya pasti ada..

** 85**

sorry gx bisa cepat T.T

Shika setau Naru bukan prof. Dia cuma asal ngocos aja. ^-^

**choikim1310**

huaaaa... kalau ini masih ingat gx? Jangan di lupain ya... #maksa

Kalau pertanyaan kamu itu... bakal terjawab seiring jalannya cerita... ^-^

**Za666**

Apa ya? kenapa ya? ^-^ ikutin ceritanya aja deh sampe End #maksa wkwkwk

**Aiko Michishige**

makasih ne~ ^_^

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

gak tau #Plakk xD

**Namikaze Otorie**

chap ini memberi penjelasan tidak ya? xD

**Dewi15**

Ini lanjut ne~

**Jae-Kky30**

Ada ada.. xD

**ai no dobe**

sama kita #Tos

**Okada Hikami**

Iya kita sehati... ugh #Hug

makasih ne~

**Guest**

ini lanjut ne~

**Astia Aoi**

Sekarang... ^0^

**ShikaNaruSasu**

he he makasih ne~

**Christinejoannita**

ini lanjut ne~

**Justin cruellin**

ini lanjut ne~

**InmaGination**

#Puk2

hiks hiks.. Olla telhalu~~

ternyata ada yg nyari2 fanfic gaje ini. #Hug

makasih ne...

**Makasih juga buat kalian silent reader yg sudah menyempatkan buka ff ini. Lain kali di tunggu ulasannya ya.. ^-^**

**sekian dulu dari Olla. Bye~ #tebarKissu**


End file.
